The University of California San Diego Cancer Center will serve as a National Cancer Institute (NCI) designated Cancer Center Research Base for the Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) activities of the Southern Nevada Cancer Research Foundation (SNCRF). As a research base, the University of California San Diego Cancer Center will provide currently active or newly-developed UCSD Cancer Center protocols, following their review and approval for CCOP accrual by CTEP, NCI, to CCOP participants for patient accrual either on site in Las Vegas, or, if appropriate, by referral here to the UCSD Cancer Center. Available protocols will include phase I and II drug trials, pharmacokinetic studies, monoclonal antibody serotherapy trials, and supportive care studies. The UCSD Cancer Center will provide data management training and quality control assurances. Regular travel by CCOP data managers to UCSD and by the UCSD data coordinator and primary physician contact to CCOP site will insure effective data acquisition and evaluation. Consultative support concerning management of investigational drugs, human subjects submissions, and regularly scheduled audits of on site CCOP activities will be actively pursued.